Wiederkehr ohne Probleme?
by Kathi
Summary: Fortsetzung zu „Verschwörung“. Da Galadriel gefahr spürt und sich nicht sicher ist, was es genau ist, lässt sie Legolas und Jamilla wieder auferstehen. Ob dies die richtige Entscheidung war?
1. Kapitel 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nix!  
  
Feedback bitte an: Kathrin90@gmx.de  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Langsam schritt er auf sie zu. „Alae, mell Melamin! (Hallo, meine Liebste)" Endlich öffnete sie die Augen und setzte sich auf. Sie sah sich verunsichert um und verstand nicht. „Wo sind wir? Wieso bist du da?" Er lächelte verständnisvoll. „Wir sind in Mandos Hallen! Vielleicht können wir sie anflehen, ob wir wiederkehren dürfen!" Jamilla nickte. Dann starrten sie sich lange an, bevor sie, glücklich sich wiederzusehen in die Arme fielen. Tränen der Freude bahnten sich einen Weg über ihre Wange. „Siehst du, wären wir schon Schemen, könntest du jetzt nicht weinen!"sagte er und wischte ihre Tränen ab. Plötzlich erstrahlte ein helles, gleißendes Licht an diesem geheimnisvollen Ort und eine wunderschöne Elbin trat, ohne einen einzigen Laut zu fabrizieren, als würde sie fliegen, auf sie zu. Die beiden sprangen auf und verbeugten sich vor ihr. Sie musste nichts offenbaren, denn beide wussten es ist eine der erstgeborenen. Eine Valar. „Ihr habt gelitten und es wurde euch nicht gegönnt zu lieben. Der Tod wäre eure Erlösung, doch ich spüre eure große Verzweiflung. Ihr wollt wieder zu eueren Freunden zurück!" Zustimmendes Nicken. Die Valar lächelte engelsgleich und strich federartig über das längliche Haar Jamillas. „So sei es!"Sie verschwand wieder, genauso wie sie erschienen war. Legolas und Jamilla wussten nicht wie lange es dauerte, als ihnen heißer wurde und eine Erschütterung durch ihren Körper ging. Dann zog ein gleißendes Licht sie an.  
  
Gegenwärtig erwachte Arwen gegen drei Uhr Morgens schweißgebadet auf. Sie hatte Sonderbares verspürt. „Aragorn! Aragorn, wach bitte auf!" Ihr Mann öffnete verschlafen die Augen und sah sie fragend an. „Wir müssen zu den Grabe Legolas und Jamillas! Gleich!" Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, wiedersprach ihr aber nicht. Arwen ließ Gandalf ebenfalls wecken und zu viert, ein Soldat der Palastwache begleitete die Königlichen Hoheiten, machten sie sich auf den kurzen Weg. Dort entdeckten sie, was sie nicht erwartet hätten. Auf den Grab lagen die zwei todgeglaubten, lebendig. Verblüfft wurden sie in die Häuser der Heilung gebracht. Doch einige Heilerinnen machten einen großen Bogen um Jamilla. „Was soll denn das? Macht rasch euere Arbeit!"befahl ihnen der König. „Sie bringt nur Unglück über uns. Die Heilerinnen aus Rohan, Marlena und Lilinah starben nur wegen ihr!"„Das ist nicht korrekt!"Erschrocken drehten sie sich um, wo die ihnen nur allzu bekannte Stimme herkam. Legolas war erwacht. „Jamilla kann überhaupt nichts dafür, nur die Verräter! Sie allein sind die Schuldigen. Der Geliebte und der Bruder von euer toten Freundin Lilinah waren schließlich auch mitbeteiligt! Also bürgt Jamilla nicht die Schuld auf!" Entschuldigend senkten die jungen Frauen ihr Haupt. Da schlug Jamilla auch ihre Augen auf. „Ai Meldis nîn! (Oh Meine Freundin)" Arwen weinte vor Freude und beide drückten sich. „Ein Fest. Ein Fest muss gefeiert werden! Legolas, ich schicke sofort Boten zu deinen Vater Thranduil und nach Lorien zu Galadriel!"sagte Aragorn und lief eilig ins zurück Schloss. „Wenn das Gimli hört, wird er sich freuen! Er war sehr bestürzt über deinen Tod und hat Tagelang nichts geredet! Und das will was heißen!" meinte Gandalf und setzte sich zu Legolas auf das Bett. „Wieso bist du noch hier?" fragte Jamilla. „Es sind alle noch hier mein Kind! Niemand außer Galadriel und Legolas Vater wollte nach Hause. So haben wir gemeinsam getrauert und das ist nun etwa sechs Wochen her!"ergriff Arwen das Wort. „So lange kam es mir gar nicht vor!"meinte Legolas und sah Arwen glücklich an. „Arwen cennim benn Valar! (Arwen wir haben eine Valar gesehen)" Die Elbin begann zu strahlen. „Mae? (Ja, wirklich?)"Sie wollte alles genau wissen, da sie bald von dieser Welt scheiden würde und dann vor die Richter des Lebens treten müsste. „Das hat bitte noch etwas Zeit!"äußerte sich Gandalf. Sie stimmte ihm zu. Plötzlich schrie jemand, in den sonst ruhigen Haus herum. „Wo ist er Aragorn? Wo ist dieser dämliche Elb? Ich bring ihn um! Das kannst du mir glauben!"Das konnte nur Gimli sein und tatsächlich stand er mit dem König von Gondor in der Tür. „Legolas Grünblatt! Also wirklich! Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Was für einen Dusel habt ihr Elben eigentlich?" fragte er den Prinzen und klopfte Jamilla und ihm freudig auf die Schultern. Dann lugten acht neugierige Augen hinter Aragorn hervor. Pippin ging auf Jamilla zu und tippte sie misstrauisch an. „Keine Angst, wir sind keine Gespenster!"Erschrocken wich er von ihr zurück und stolperte über seine eigenen Füße, so dass er auf sein Hinterteil fiel. Merry und Sam halfen ihn auf. Arwen gluckste hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Verwirrt und schüchtern sahen die vier Halblinge aus. Nun konnte sich keiner mehr halten und alle lachten heiter. Schlafen wollte jetzt niemand mehr und so wurde der Koch geweckt. Grummelnd machte der sich in dieser herrgottsfrühe an die Arbeit und zauberte trotz seiner schlechten Laune ein Festmahl. Am besten schmeckte es den Hobbits.  
  
Etwa zwei stunden später verabschiedeten sich Jamilla und Legolas. Die beiden gingen hinaus auf die Terrasse. Sie lehnte sich an ihren Geliebten und dieser legte seine Arme schützend um sie. Sie fühlte seinen ruhigen Herzschlag und verträumt sahen sie zu, wie die Sonne langsam in ihrer ganzen Farbenpracht aufging. Wie sehr hatte Legolas dieses Wunder der Natur vermisst. Ein neuer Tag begann. Da merkte Legolas plötzlich, wie Jamilla schwerer wurde. „Melamin? Sila i anor! (Liebste? Die Sonne scheint.)" Der Prinz bekam keine Antwort, denn sie war in seinen Armen eingeschlummert. Er nahm Jamilla sanft und trug sie, in das obere Stockwerk, in ihr gemeinsames Gemach. Er streifte ihr das Nachtgewand über und legte sie ins Bett. Sie seufzte glücklich und murmelte ein „Ich liebe dich!"und schlief behaglich weiter. Legolas lächelte verliebt, zog sich ebenso um und kuschelte sich an sie, um ebenfalls schöne Träume zu erhalten. Derweil irgendwo in Mittelerde, in einen dunklen, kalten Raum. „Bald ist es soweit! Dann holen wir es und besitzen unendliche Stärke!"  
  
Nach ein paar Wochen ritten durch das Stadttor von Minas Tirith der König des Düsterwaldes Thranduil, Galadriel mit ihren Gemahlen Celeborn und einigen Kriegern darunter auch Haldir, ein guter Freund Legolas, um bei den Fest dabei zu sein. Es dauert schon, bis die Boten an den beiden Orten angekommen sind und man die Reise beginnen kann. Thranduil sprang ruhelos von seinen Pferd und lief zu seinem Sohn. „Adar (Vater) schön dich wiederzusehen! Jamilla hast du, wie ich vernommen habe, bereits kennen gelernt!"Er nickte und Jamilla verbeugte sich ehrfurchtsvoll vor ihm. Dann fiel Thranduil seinen Sohn glücklich um den Hals. Das war sehr ungewohnt für den Thronfolger, da sein Vater dafür bekannt war, selten Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen. Bei den Tod der Mutter, war sein Vater vor 1000 Jahren nur still dagestanden und hatte, zumindest vor Zeugen, keine einzige Träne vergossen. Jamilla und auch die anderen erkannten, das die beiden für sich allein sein wollten und zogen sich in das Kaminzimmer zurück. Dort nahm Galadriel das schöne Mädchen zur Seite, gingen in den Raum daneben und die Elbenkönigin führte ein langes Gespräch mit ihr. Als Vater und Sohn ins Zimmer eintraten, blickte er sich suchend nach seiner Geliebten um. Von Arwen erfuhr er, wo sie war. „Sie ist bei Galadriel! Stör sie jetzt bitte nicht, denn das was sie Jamilla zu sagen hat, ist nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt!" Die letzten paar Wörter hatte sie etwas deutlicher ausgesprochen, weil es wären zwei Hobbits an die Tür gehuscht um zu lauschen. Pippin und Merry erröteten und schlichen mit eingezogenen Köpfen an der kopfschüttelnden Königin von Gondor vorbei. „Man muss auf die beiden aufpassen, als wären sie noch Kleine Kinder!"lachte Legolas und sein Vater meinte darauf. „Dann weißt du ja, was auf dich zukommen wird!" Misstrauisch sah sein Sohn ihn an. „Was willst du damit andeuten, Adar? (Vater)" Der winkte ab. „Das war doch nur Spaß!"Legolas glaubte ihm und ging zu seinen Freund Haldir, der ihn freudig begrüßte. Das stimmte allerdings überhaupt nicht, denn auch der König Düsterwalds hatte ein Gespräch mit der hohen Frau, als sie sich kurz bevor sie hier ankamen, auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith getroffen haben. Er erhielt ihre Zukunftsvoraussagungen für das noch glückliche Paar, aber nicht ganz so ausführlich wie Jamilla.  
  
Die Herrin des Lichts konnte der jungen Frau natürlich auch nicht alles berichten, jedoch ihr einige, brauchbare Hinweise geben, was in etwa noch geschehen wird. Galadriel hatte, nachdem beide gestorben waren, gefühlt das eine neue Bedrohung heraufziehe, konnte sie leider nicht richtig deuten. Nur eines wusste sie, um das Böse aufzuhalten benötigten sie dazu Legolas und Jamilla oder etwa doch nicht? In einen Gefühlschaos und einer großen Ratlosigkeit steckend, benutzte sie ihre ganzen Telepatischen Kräfte um Kontakt mit den Valar aufzubauen. Es funktionierte und die Valar erklärten sich dazu bereit, ihre Bitte zu erfüllen. Danach hatte sie eine Schwächeanfall erlitten und ihr Mann Celeborn kümmerte sich gut um sie. Als der Bote aus dem Königreich Gondor kam, der ihnen Bescheid über die Auferstehung Jamillas und Legolas brachte, konnte Celeborn ahnen, was seine Frau großes geleistet hatte. Es wurde spät Abends und die Freunde gingen in ihre Zimmer. Legolas legte sich noch nicht schlafen, sondern nahm ein Buch zur Hand und las. Er wartete auf seine Geliebte die noch immer bei Galadriel war. Nun machte er sich allmählich Sorgen, denn meistens sah die Herrin schlechtes voraus. Doch dann ging endlich die Tür auf und Jamilla trat ein. In Gedanken versunken lief sie an ihm vorbei auf den Balkon. Legolas holte ihren Mantel aus den Schrank und legte ihr ihn über, da es jetzt Anfang November war. Sie sollte sich ja nicht erkälten. Er fragte nicht, was sie erfahren hatte, denn sie würde, wenn es auch für ihn bedeutungsvoll wäre, es bestimmt noch erzählen. Er strich ihre seidigen Haare zur Seite und liebkoste ihren Hals. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und beobachtete sein wunderschönes, makelloses Gesicht. Trotz den 2937 Jahren sah er aus, als wäre er erst um die zwanzig Jahre alt, doch die Weisheit und Erfahrung in seinen Augen übertrafen dies. Sie nahm eine Strähne seines langen, blonden Haares und spielte damit. „Habe ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich dich liebe?"Legolas tat so, als müsste er überlegen. „Ich glaube schon? Mae nîn gûr (Ja mein Herz) aber das ist schon lange her! Melamin! (Liebste)"Sie lächelte und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft. Legolas war überrascht, so fordernd war sie noch nie gewesen. Langsam gingen sie hinein und Jamilla begann seine Hemdknöpfe zu öffnen. Er war mit den Bändern ihres Kleides beschäftigt. Sie lösten sich von dem Kuss, um sich anzuschauen. „Milin cen! (Ich liebe dich)" wisperte sie und streifte ihm sein Hemd herab. Sie fuhr über seinen Muskulösen Oberkörper und hauchte leichte Küsse darauf. Er zog ihr das Kleid aus. Als beide nackt waren, ergründeten sie einander ihre Körper und flüsterten sich immer wieder Liebesschwüre zu. Dann vereinigten sie sich und Legolas spürte, das er für sie der erste war. Später lagen sie sich erschöpft in den Armen und schliefen selig ein. Die Hoffnungslosigkeit und Gefahr, die lauerte würde sie bald treffen.  
  
Gut gelaunt und ausgeschlafen standen die beiden am nächsten Morgen auf und gingen Frühstücken. Während dem Essen, klopfte Legolas mit dem Messer gegen den Trinkbecher. Die Hobbits ließen sich davon nicht beirren und mampften weiter. Gandalf räusperte sich sehr laut und nun ließen sie auch vom Essen ab. Der Prinz stand auf und kniete sich vor seine Geliebte. „Le nîn gûr! (Du bist mein Herz) Willst du meine Frau und Königin werden?" Das junge Mädchen weinte vor Rührung und nickte. Er hatte sie das zwar schon einmal gefragt, aber danach kamen die Todesfälle der beiden. Sie dachte nicht, das Legolas es noch einmal machen würde. Arwen war die erste, die ihnen gratulierte. „Jetzt kommst du unter die Haube! Ha pass nur auf, wer dann in der Ehe die Hosen anhat!" lachte Gimli hämisch. Doch Legolas konterte sofort. „Da spricht wohl einer mit Ehrfahrung!"Pippin spuckte vor lauter lachen, den Tee aus. Frodo, der ein wenig mehr Manieren hatte, schimpfte ihn und er entschuldigte sich bei den noch lachenden Aragron. Gimli grummelte ein „Wirst schon sehen!"vor sich hin. Arwen übernahm das Wort. „Eigentlich wollte ich eine gute Nachricht verkünden, aber zwei sind auch gut!"Sie nahm die Hand ihres Gatten und sah ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Wir werden in etwa sieben Monaten Zuwachs bekommen!" Aragorn´s Augen weiteten sich. „Was echt?"Arwen versicherte es ihm und er hob seine Frau hoch, um sie vor Freude durch die Luft zu wirbeln. Danach war es Arwen ein wenig schwindelig, konnte trotzdem die Glückwünsche der anderen annehmen. Aragorn war ganz stolz. „Jetzt feiern wir die Auferstehung, eine Verlobung und eine Schwangerschaft!"sagte Merry. „Da gibt's ja viel zu Essen!" Lachen war die Antwort.  
  
Ein paar Tage später, zog Jamilla ihren Mantel an und verließ das Schloss, um zu den Stallungen zu gehen. Dort sattelte sie das ehemalige Pferd von Marlena und ritt es aus. Nachdem sie einige Zeit, durch den Wald galoppiert war, schlug sie den Weg zu den Grabstätten ein. Hier war ihre Familie und Marlena begraben. Vor dem Grabe ihrer Mutter, fiel sie trauernd in die Knie. Ihre Mutter wäre bestimmt stolz auf sie gewesen, wenn sie jetzt da wäre und sehe, das ihre Tochter bald heiraten würde. Was hatte sie mit ihren Brüdern, trotz manchen Streites Spaß gehabt. Ihr Haus in Dunland, die Tiere und ihren schönen Bogen, den sie vom Großvater geerbt hatte. Sie mussten alles bei der Flucht vor den Orks und Wildmenschen, die noch viele Jahre nach Saurons Untergang, die Menschen am Lande noch verunsicherten und Töteten, zurücklassen. Sie nahm ihre Kette in die Hand und sprach ein Totengebet auf, für ihre Familie und Marlena. Da fielen die ersten Schneeflocken herab, als wären das ihre Antworten. Jamilla verabschiedete sich von den Toten und ritt wieder zurück in den Palast.  
  
Währenddessen hatten Legolas und sein Vater ein ernstes Gespräch. Sie einigten sich, das an der Hochzeit, die in drei Monaten stattfinden sollte, auch dem Volke Düsterwaldes kundgegeben wird, das Thranduil seine Krone an Legolas weitergäbe, da dieser dann Verheiratet sei. Das Volk hatte sehr bestürzt über den vermeintlichen Tod des Königssohns reagiert. Als der König, obwohl erst zurückgekommen, schon wieder hektisch die Pferde sattelte und sich auf den Weg nach Minas Tirith machte, gingen die verschiedensten Gerüchte um. Thranduil hatte seinen Beratern den Auftrag erteilt, dem Volk die frohe Botschaft zu verkünden, falls nach 1 ½ Wochen keine schlechte Nachricht eintreffen würde. Das passierte nicht und so erfuhr die Bevölkerung von dem Wunder. Legolas war ihnen sehr ans Herz gewachsen, da er trotz seines hohen Standes immer mit ihnen kommunizierte und wenn irgendwo Not am Mann war, er zur stelle war und half. Angst hatten sie als er in den Ringkrieg zog, obwohl er der beste Bogenschütze und Kämpfer Düsterwalds war. Auch als er an dessen Ende nicht nach Hause zurückkehrte, wurde ihnen zwar ausgerichtet, er hatte überlebt, aber nun dachten sie er wäre zu den unsterblichen Landen über das Meer, mit den Elben aus Bruchtal, gefahren. Doch sie hatten Glück und er tauchte nach 2 Jahren wieder auf. Die jüngsten hörten immer gespannt zu, wenn er vom Ringkrieg erzählte und wie er mit seinen Zwergenfreund Gimli Gloinssohn die Höhlen und Grotten Mittelerdes besichtigt hatte. So einer wurde gerne als neuer König gesehen. Freilich war Thranduil ein guter König, doch seit dem Tod der Königin hatte er sich sehr verändert und wirkte auf jeden sehr verschlossen. Legolas informierte Jamilla von den Plänen und sie war einverstanden. Sie wirkte irgendwie bedrückt. Er fragte, was ihr am Herzen läge, doch Jamilla setzte sich aufs Bett und schwieg. Er dachte sie sei Müde und deshalb wollte er sie schon alleine lassen, als er Schluchzer vernahm. Tröstend legte er die Arme um sie. „Ich habe mit ansehen müssen wie meine Familie getötet wurde. Es war so grauenvoll! Ich vermisse sie so sehr!"klagte sie. Er streichelte ihr über den Rücken. „Weine, Weine nur Melamin! (Liebste) Lass alles raus!"So saßen sie da, bis eine Dienstmagd sie zum Abendessen holte. 


	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
Am nächsten Morgen, war alles weiß. Es hatte geschneit. Galadriel und Celeborn wollten eigentlich noch heute die Reise nach Hause beginnen, da der Weg für die Pferde wegen dem Schnee, nicht leicht war und es bestimmt an die zwei Wochen dauern würde anzukommen. Sie würden in ein paar Monaten zu der Hochzeit im Düsterwald von Legolas und Jamilla, anreisen. Nach dem Mittagessen fragten die Hobbits Jamilla ob sie ihnen beim Schneemann bauen helfen wolle. Sie sagte mit Vergnügen zu und lief eilig an ihren Geliebten vorbei, um sich im Zimmer schnell umzuziehen. Sie hatte den Schnee schon immer gern gehabt. „Willst du nicht auch mit machen, Melamen? (Geliebter)" „Später!"lachte er, denn sie war schon nach draußen verschwunden. Der Schneemann war eben fertig geworden, als Frodo von einen Schneeball getroffen wurde. Im diesen Moment betraten der König von Gondor, Haldir, Gimli und Legolas feixend den Garten. Da Frodo leider nicht wusste von wem der klumpen kam, schleuderte er einfach einen in alle Richtungen. Haldir und Legolas konnten dank ihrer elbischen Fähigkeiten diesen leicht ausweichen, doch der Zwerg und Aragorn hatten keine Chance. Schimpfend wischte sich Gimli den Schnee vom Gesicht. „Du hast den falschen erwischt, junger Hobbit! Das war Haldir!"rief er und formte auch einen Schneeball, der aber knapp an dessen Kopf vorbei flog. „Ich war es ebenso nicht! Legolas hat ihn geworfen!"grölte dieser und duckte sich wieder, vor einen weitern Geschoss. Der Prinz guckte ganz unschuldig drein. Eine wilde Schneeballschlacht entstand. Jamilla grinste. „Na dann, alle auf Legolas!" Und weil er in diesen Moment just ganz verdattert war, da seine Geliebte nicht zu ihm hielt, traf ihn ein Schneeklumpen von ihr. „Das lass ich mir nicht bieten!"rief er scherzend und rannte auf sie zu. Kreischend ergriff sie die Flucht, stolperte über ihren Umhang, ruderte erschrocken mit ihren Armen und fiel in den frisch gebauten Schneemann hinein. Zur Krönung seifte Legolas, der sie nun locker erwischen konnte, mit jeder Menge Schnee ein. Die Hobbits tadelten Jamilla nur zu gerne. „Jetzt ist der schöne Schneemann hin. Du musst ganz allein für uns einen neuen anfertigen!"Sie klopfte sich lachend den Schnee ab, ging auf Pippin zu, der verunsichert in alle Richtungen blickte, hob ihn hoch und schmiss ihn hinein. Er landete schreiend mit dem Kopf zuerst im Schnee und blieb darin stecken. Er strampelte verzweifelt mit seinen Beinen, was so drollig aussah, das sich selbst die Zuschauer im Schloss nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten.  
  
Gandalf musste sich auf seinen Stab abstützen und Celeborn wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Haldir erbarmte sich und zog Pippin aus dem Schnee. Jamilla entschuldigte sich und baute mit Hilfe von Legolas und Aragorn einen neuen Schneemann. Doch kaum waren sie einige Schritte zur Seite gegangen um ihn zu begutachten, machte es „Ploff, Pluff und Plupp!" und er war kaputt. Säuerlich blickte Jamilla hoch zum Fenster und sah gerade noch, wie Gandalf seinen Stab hereinholte und das Fenster abschloss. Sie drohte ihm mit dem Finger und warf ein paar Schneebälle gegen das geschlossene Fenster. Legolas nahm seine Frau an den Händen und tanzten im Schnee. Die Schneeflocken rieselten auf sie herab und ihre Kleidung wurde weiß. Aragorn schnappte sich Merry und machte es den beiden nach. Arwen lächelte, als sie ihren Gatten beobachtete. Im Moment verhielt er sich nicht wie ein König, sondern so wie sie ihn als junger Mann kennen gelernt hatte. Völlig frei von Problemen und Aufgaben. Galadriel trat auf ihre Enkelin zu. „Bêleganîl! (Großmutter) Werdet ihr noch heute abreisen?"Die hohe Frau sah hinunter in den Garten, wo ihr Hauptmann Haldir eine Figur baute, der Legolas sehr ähnlich sah. Sie lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ma nim Garon lû! Nim dartha na ner Arâd! Cenîn tôled en adûial! (Nein wir haben noch etwas Zeit, wir warten bis morgen, denn die Abenddämmerung kommt bald.)" Der nächste Tag kam schnell, sehr zeitig wurden die Pferde gerichtet und es wurde Abschied genommen. „Atenio! (Auf Wiedersehen)"  
  
Thranduil wollte auch bald aufbrechen, bevor es noch stärker Schneien würde und sie dann überhaupt nicht mehr weiter kommen. Jamilla musste dem Volk noch vorgestellt, Legolas in sein Amt eingeführt und die Hochzeit mit der darauf folgenden Krönung vorbereitet werden. So hieß es also nach ein paar Tagen Lebewohl von den lieben Freunden nehmen. Aber es war ja nicht für immer. „Könnte ich nicht gleich mit kommen?"fragte Gimli seinen Freund. Er hatte nichts dagegen aber „Adar? (Vater)" Doch Thranduil gab sein Einverständnis und so trabten die vier, mit ein paar Leibwächtern durch das schöne Tor von Minas Tirith in Richtung Düsterwald. Gimli saß wie früher, bei Legolas am Pferd und unterhielt sich die meiste Zeit, mit dessen Vater über die Jahre, die er mit Legolas, nach dem Ringkrieg verbracht hatte. Thranduil hörte neugierig zu und auch Jamilla lauschte seinen Worten. Denn Legolas hatte den beiden wenig oder kaum etwas davon berichtet. Besonders die Stelle hatte er ausgelassen, wo Legolas um einen getöteten Ork, Gimli unterlegen war. Nun hatte sein Vater etwas zum ärgern, denn er wusste dass das seinem Sohn sicher nicht egal war. Der Stolz des Elben, war angefressen. Als es finster wurde, machten sie unter dem Schutz mehrerer Trauerweiden, Rast und beschlossen dann hier ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Mit der Hilfe des Anhängers entstand ein schönes, prasselndes Feuer. Galadriel hatte nach dem Tod Jamillas den Anhänger seine Magie genommen, da sie Angst hatte, er könnte in falsche Hände geraten. Es funktionieren jetzt nur noch leichte Zauber. Galadriel hatte es bei dem Gespräch mit ihr, beiläufig erwähnt und Jamilla war es ganz recht.  
  
Anfangs war es friedlich, doch dann gab es den ersten Streit zwischen ihr und Legolas. Jamilla bestand darauf, ebenfalls Wache zu halten, doch ihr Liebster war nicht dafür. Sein Vater und die Leibwächter mischten sich da lieber nicht ein, nur Gimli kommentierte die Lage. Der Prinz protestierte gerade lautstark dagegen, als sie aufstand, sich seinen wertvollen Bogen schnappte und wie eine Katze, trotz des langen Kleides, in die Äste der Weide hoch sprang. Gimli gluckste. „Was hab ich dir gesagt. Sie hat die Hosen an!"Legolas funkelte ihn böse an und folgte, mit einen ebenso galanten Luftsprung, seiner Geliebten in den Baum hinauf. In der Mitte traf er sie an, bockig auf einen Ast sitzend. Als sie ihn kommen sah, ließ sie seinen Bogen fallen und hangelte sich an den Ästen nach unten. Sie kam sicher am Boden auf und Gimli schimpfte, da er von der Waffe am Kopf getroffen wurde. „Sei froh das ich noch meinen Helm aufhatte, junges Fräulein!"Jamilla schüttelte sich vor lachen und es wurde nicht besser, als Legolas sich von hinten anschlich und sie erst mal richtig durchkitzelte. Das wirkte bei ihr immer. Thranduil tauschte einen belustigten Blick mit einem der Leibwächter aus. „Muss liebe schön sein!" brummelte Gimli und legte sich in seinen Schlafsack und schlief auch sofort ein. Nur sein Schnarchen hörte man. Doch die zwei Verliebten bekamen das gar nicht mehr mit. Sie saßen eng zusammen gekuschelt am Baum, blickten ins Feuer und tauschten hin und wieder einander Zärtlichkeiten aus. Legolas stimmte ein Lied an:  
  
„I 'lîn ehin nara I chosa peth úbedir I ven ereb dhartha Ar istam i 'ell randir anor adlanna Garo i gam nîn San mi dúath i anglenna Cuino i estel mîn I aur thinna, i dhaw eria I amar oltha didhîn I daur thuia, i dhû veria No thenîn i vîl mîn! (Der Schimmer der Augen erzählt, was 12 Dutzend Worte nicht sagen. Der einsame Weg wartet und wir wissen, dass Glück ein Wanderer ist. Die Sonne sinkt, Haltet meine Hand Es ist im Dunkeln was sich nähert Sei unsere Hoffung lebendig Der Tag verblasst, die Nacht steigt herauf. Die Welt träumt still, der Wald atmet, die Dunkelheit beschützt. Möge unsere Liebe andauern)"  
  
So aneinander geschmiegt schliefen beide ein und Thranduil schmunzelte. Die Sache mit Wache halten war vergessen. Vier Tage später erreichten sie endlich Düsterwald. „Nîn nara, gell hôn bein! (Meine Heimat, schön dich wieder zusehen)"sagte Legolas und begrüßte die Wächter der Waldgrenze. Die musterten das junge Mädchen und den Zwerg, denn seit über Tausenden von Jahren, hatte keiner mehr von diesen Geschöpfen den Wald betreten. Nach ein paar stunden machten sie halt und stiegen ab. „Sind wir etwa schon da?" fragte Jamilla. „Nein, das würden wir nicht mehr vor morgen schaffen! Nachts ist es im Wald manchmal noch gefährlich! Wir bleiben heute nacht hier und schlafen oben auf den Bäumen auf einer Plattform! Besser wir reiten in aller Früh weiter, dann kommen wir so gegen Mittag an!" erklärte Legolas und half ihr vom Pferd. Dankbar gab sie ihn einen Kuss. Auf einmal machte es hinter ihnen „Boff!". Gimli hatte versucht, selbst vom Pferd abzusteigen und war aber vor Schreck abgestürzt, als er hörte er solle auf einen Baum. Die Leibwächter grinsten und einer half den schlecht gelaunten Zwerg auf. Erst fiel er vom Pferd und machte sich vor den Augen der Elben lächerlich und dann sollte er auch noch auf den Baum kraxeln. „Keine Angst mein guter Freund. Es gibt eine Strickleiter und die wird dich sicher aushalten. Da kannst du hoch klettern, ohne runterzufallen!" lächelte Legolas und zeigte zu der Plattform hinauf. Gimli macht „Tss!" und stieg die Leiter empor. 


	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Auf der Plattform lagen ausreichend Matratzen, für jede Person. Wache brauchte keiner halten, da die Grenzposten gut auf sie aufpassten. Jamilla hatte in dieser Nacht einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf. Ihr wurde immer heißer und Übelkeit zog in ihr auf. Sie kletterte so schnell es ging, nach unten und übergab sich. Thranduil war aufgeschreckt, da er eine Bewegung vernommen hatte. Der König hörte ein Geräusch und sah nach unten. Sollte Galadriel wieder einmal recht behalten? Er weckte seinen Sohn und deutete abwärts. Dieser eilte sofort nach unten, um seiner Geliebten beizustehen. „Hast du etwas verzehrt, was dir nicht bekommen ist, Melamin? (Liebste)" Sie zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich erschöpft an den Baum. Jamilla glaubte zu wissen, was mit ihr los war, aber den Gedanken verwischte sie sogleich wieder. „Lasse dich morgen bitte von den Heilern untersuchen!" verlangte Legolas von Jamilla und setzte sich neben ihr ins Gras. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seinen Schoß. „Mae millen nîn Cunn! (Ja mein geliebter Prinz)"Er strich ihr liebevoll und beruhigend über das schöne Haar. „Losto si! (Schlafe jetzt)" Er küsste ihre Stirn. Kurz darauf waren beide eingeschlafen.  
  
Als es hell wurde, brachen die Reisenden auf und gegen Mittag kamen sie endlich im Zentrum Düsterwalds an. Es gab einen großen Platz, wo sich die Bürger tummelten um ihre Einkäufe zu erledigen oder einfach nur um sich zu treffen. Beim Schmied standen viele mit ihren Pferden an. Neue Hufeisen wurden gebraucht. Die Häuser waren zwischen den Ästen auf den Bäumen und Wendeltreppen führten zum Boden hinab. Als die Elben ihren König und den schönen Prinzen entdeckten, jauchzten sie. Das fremde Mädchen, musterten sie genauer. Ob das etwa eine Prinzessin sein sollte? Sie sah etwas blass um die Nase aus. Nachdem sie den Platz passiert hatten, ritten sie durch eine Gasse, die am Ende einen Bogen machte und dann den riesigen Palast darbot. „Oh wie großartig!"sagte Jamilla beeindruckt. Gimli sah sich kurz um. „Na ja, da ist Lorien viel, viel schöner!" meinte er und Legolas schmunzelte. „Hast du denn noch immer ihr Geschenk?"Der Zwerg nickte und bekam bei den Gedanken daran, leuchtende Augen. Thranduil wollte schon fragen, als Legolas seine Hand hob. „Später Adar! (Vater)" Knechte kamen und brachten die Pferde, als sie abgestiegen waren, in die Stallungen. Die Eingangstür war wunderschön mit Blättern und Schriften aller Art Mittelerdes verziert. Sogleich eilten Dienstmädchen herbei um den Herrschaften die Mäntel und das Gepäck abzunehmen. Gimli zeigten sie sein Zimmer und auch Jamilla wollte eine Magd mitnehmen. „Das ist nicht nötig, Arûniel! Sie wohnt mit in meinen Gemächern!"sagte Legolas und nahm seine Geliebte an die Hand. „Wie ihr wünscht, Cunn Legolas! (Prinz Legolas)" antwortete sie höflich und knickste noch mal, bevor sie ging. „Komm ich bringe dich jetzt zu den Heilern und danach zeige ich dir dein zukünftiges Reich!"Der Heiler verbeugte sich und brachte Jamilla zu einer Heilerin, um sie zu untersuchen. Die bestätigte das, was sich die junge Frau schon gedacht hatte. Zu Legolas sagte sie nur, das alles in Ordnung sei. „Und nun, warte ich auf deine Führung, nîn Cunn! (mein Prinz)"Er lachte auf und zeigte ihr das Schloss. Am Schluss standen sie vor seinen Räumen. „Sen in thambas a Tri in annon hirich I ham e maded! (Das ist das Schlafzimmer und dort findest du das Wohnzimmer)" Es gab aber auch noch einen Baderaum. Dort stand eine Wanne, im form eines Blattes, mit Silber verziert. Im Schlafzimmer stand in der Mitte des Raumes, an die linke Wand geschoben, ein großes Himmelsbett, und neben der Tür ein großer Kleiderschrank, der ihre Kleidung noch aufnehmen konnte. Das Wohnzimmer hatte einen Kamin und Sessel waren um ihn aufgestellt. Ein wunderschöner Arbeitstisch, gefertigt aus den Mallornbäumen von Lorien, gab noch den letzten Schliff. Durch eine angrenzende Tür, gelang man auf einen großen Balkon. Dort konnte man im Sommer sitzen und in den Garten hinabblicken.  
  
Die Führung hatte Stunden gedauert. Eine Glocke läutete das Abendmahl an. Gimli, den sie den ganzen Tag, nicht mehr gesehen hatten, saß schon wartend in den riesigen Speisesaal und leckte sich hungrig die Lippen. „Will da jemand den Hobbits Konkurrenz machen?"fragte Jamilla ihn. „Nein, ich habe einfach großen Hunger, da ich während der Reise, ständig dieses Lembaszeug essen musste! Wie konnten Frodo und Sam, das aushalten, als sie nach Mordor gingen und nur dieses Zeug zu Essen hatten?" Thranduil setzte sich. Er hatte noch gehört, worüber der Zwerg sich beklagte, zwinkerte Jamilla und Legolas zu und sagte: „Die Köche haben sich übertroffen. Heute gibt es köstliches! Nämlich Lembasbrote!"Gimli keuchte auf und lies entsetzt das Besteck fallen. Legolas lachte belustigt auf und sein Vater stimmte mit ein. Gimli sah die beiden sauer an und Jamilla klopfte ihn beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Das war doch nur ein Scherz!"kicherte nun die Verlobte von Legolas. „Macht das nie wieder! Bei so einem Thema kann ich ungehalten werden!"schimpfte Gimli und seine normale Gesichtsfarbe kam zurück.  
  
Legolas machte sich im Wohnzimmer ein warmes Feuer und lümmelte sich in einen der Sessel. Seine Geliebte hatte nach dem Essen eine Schneiderin, gefragt, ob sie Gewänder für sie hätte. Etwa zwei stunden, war das nun her. Er war gerade dabei einzuschlafen, als die Tür aufging und Jamilla mit einer Magd im Schlepptau und jeder Menge feiner Kleider auf den Armen eintraten. Sie verneigte sich und mit Jamilla hängte sie die Gewänder in den Schrank. Dann ließ sie die beiden wieder allein. „Hast du schöne Sachen gefunden?"Jamilla bejahte es und setzte sich vor ihn auf den Boden. „Melamen! (Liebster)"Er sah sie an. „Mae? (Ja)"Sie nahm seine Hände. „Wir bekommen ein Kind!" Er nickte und schloss wieder die Augen. Jamilla runzelte die Stirn. War es ihm etwa egal? Doch dann fuhr er auf. „Wie bitte? Was sagtest du?"Sie kicherte. „Ich bin guter Hoffnung!"Er zog sie zu sich hoch und küsste sie innig. Dann fasste er sie an der Hand und schleifte sie mit. An den Gemächern seines Vaters angekommen, klopfte er und grinste diesen an, als er endlich die Tür öffnete. „Du wirst Großvater!"Der König lächelte. „Ich weiß!" „Woher?" fragte das Paar gleichzeitig. „Galadriel sah es voraus. Zu dir wird sie es auch gesagt haben oder?" Legolas sah zu seiner Geliebten. „Mae (Ja), aber nur anspielend. Wann es soweit sein sollte, sagte sie nicht. Aber dass das Kind, anders sein wird. Es besitze eine Macht, die sie nicht erklären konnte!"In einigen Monaten sollte sich herausstellen, was das alles zu bedeuten hatte!  
  
Eine Woche später fand ein Ball statt, wo Jamilla vorgestellt werden sollte. Die kuriosesten Gerüchte waren im Umlauf, geschürt von den Mägden. Entweder war Jamilla eine Edelhure, allein für den Prinzen bestimmt, dann eine Hexe die ihn und seinen Vater angeblich verzaubert hatte oder einfach nur eine Prinzessin. Zappelig wartete Jamilla auf Legolas, der sich noch ankleidete. Sie war viel zu früh fertig geworden. Endlich kam er und musterte sie. Jamilla hatte ein rötliches Kleid an, das aus Satin war und ihre Haare ließ sie über ihre Schultern fallen. Er trug eine blausilberne Tunika und dazu eine grüne Hose. „Oh ich bin so aufgeregt. Was ist wenn sie mich verschmähen?"fragte sie und kaute nervös auf ihren Fingernägeln. Legolas nahm ihre Hand. „Schau mich an!"Jamilla hob den Kopf. „Das werden sie nicht! Sie werden dich ehren und lieben!" „Warum bist du dir da so sicher?"„Weil,"Er hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Weil ich es tue! Ich liebe dich!"erklärte er. Sie lächelte und wollte ihn innig küssen, als Thranduil eintrat um die beiden abzuholen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr könnt nach dem Ball weiter machen, da habt ihr wieder Zeit für euch!" Jamilla errötete. „Vater, sie war so nervös! Ich wollte sie einwenig ablenken!"„Sicher mein Sohn, sicher!"antwortete der König und sie gingen zu dem großen Saal. Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. Ein Diener klopfte mit einem Stab und kündigte die Königlichen Hoheiten an. Die Gäste verbeugten sich, als sie hineinkamen. Nachdem sie zu Tische saßen, wurde das wundervoll angerichtete Festmahl gebracht. Gimli ließ es sich schmecken und meinte, dass es den Hobbits hier bestimmt sehr gut gefallen würde. „Denen gefällt es überall, Hauptsache sie haben was zu futtern!" bemerkte Legolas und Jamilla stimmte ihm zu. Sie kannte die vier zwar erst seit ein paar Monaten, aber das was sie mit ihnen erlebt hatte, war nicht zu beschreiben, zumindest in Sachen Essensaufnahme. Das Mahl endete und der König erhob sich um seine Rede zu halten. Er berichtete dem Volk, was wirklich geschehen ist und zeigte auf Jamilla. „Da viele Gerüchte, seit unserer Ankunft herumerzählt werden, möchte ich jetzt Klarheit schaffen!" Legolas drückte aufmunternd Jamillas Hand und zwinkerte ihr zu. Da bat Thranduil sie aufzustehen. „Darf ich ihnen Jamilla, Tochter des Bauern Garvâeth und der Edhilluthien (Elbenzauberin) Ludmilla vorstellen. Sie wird in ein paar Monaten mit meinem Sohn in den Bund der Ehe eintreten!" Jetzt wurde es unruhig. Stühle rückten und die Gäste standen auf um sich das Mädchen genauer anzusehen. Eine aus normalen Verhältnissen, sollte des Prinzen Weib werden? Nutzte sie ihn denn nicht aus, oder hatte sie ihn nun doch verhext. Die Mutter war ja, so der König eine Zauberin. Ätherische Musik erklang und das Paar machte den Ersten Tanz. Das sich Jamilla nicht blamiere, hatte Legolas ihr das Tanzen gelehrt. So schwebten sie, ohne dass sie ihn trat, über das Parkett. Nun gesellten sich weitere Pärchen zu ihnen, zu den schon Tanzenden. Dabei schielten sie immer wieder zum Prinzen und seiner Verlobten. Nein, sie gaukelten ihnen nichts vor. Die beiden verschlangen sich mit ihren verliebten Blicken, fast gegenseitig auf. Legolas sollte recht behalten. Nach und nach freuten sich die Elben für die zwei. Endlich mal ein Frischer Wind, im Düsterwald.  
  
Legolas setzte sich zu seinen Vater und sah zu wie ein junger Elbe sich vor seiner Verlobten verbeugte und Jamilla um einen Tanz bat. Sie stimmte zu und beide verschwanden in der Menge. „Sie werden sie in kürzester Zeit immer mehr lieb gewinnen!"sagte sein Vater und Legolas nickte und trank einen Schluck Wein. Da lachte der König schallend auf. „Was ist Adar? (Vater)"Er zeigte auf ein Pärchen, am Rande des Parketts. Legolas grinste. Die Elbin sah sehr verzweifelt aus, denn sie tanzte mit Gimli. Anscheinend hatte sie sich erbarmt und ihn gefragt, nur dieser hatte vergessen ihr zu sagen, das er nicht Tanzen könne. Jetzt musste sich acht geben, das sie nicht unter seine Füße gelang. Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei. Thranduil beendete den Ball, noch mit der Neuigkeit, das seine zukünftige Schwiegertochter in guten Zustand sei. Die Gäste jubilierten den baldigen Eltern. Erschöpft vom Tanzen, sank Jamilla in einen der Sessel. „Schlafen! Ich will nur noch Schlafen!"gähnte sie und zog sich ihre Schuhe aus. Ihr Geliebter nahm sie in seine Arme. „So kaputt?"fragte er und schmuste sie ab. Kichernd löste sie sich von ihm und wollte an ihm vorbei, ins Schlafzimmer. Doch er hielt sie auf und begann ihr Kleid zu öffnen. „Was tust du denn?"Er grinste. „Du hast doch meinen Vater gehört. Jetzt haben wir Zeit für uns!"Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist unmöglich, doch das liebe ich an dir, nîn mellin Cunn! (mein geliebter Prinz)" Leidenschaftlich küssten sie sich und der Vollmond der das Zimmer beleuchtete war der einzige Zeuge. 


	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Die Tage zogen dahin. Thranduil machte Legolas nun mit allen bekannt, mit dem er als zukünftiger König zu tun hat und mit den wichtigsten Personen. Die Berater, den Offizieren der Garde und sonstigen Amtsmännern. Er stand auf, wenn Jamilla noch schlief und ging erst zu Bett, wenn sie schon schlief. Vorher wurde er nicht fertig. Also sahen sie sich, gerade mal beim Mittagsmahl und da hatte er meistens wenig Zeit. Doch zum Glück, beeilte sich sein Vater und so konnte Legolas seine Geliebte nach einer Woche in die Arme schließen, als hätten sie sich Jahre nicht gesehen. 4 Wochen vor der Hochzeit, meldete ein Späher der Grenzwachen, dass eine Eskorte des Königs Elessars, am nächsten morgen, gegen Mittag ankommen würden. Hektisch wuselten die Dienstmädchen umher und bereiteten die Gästezimmer so vor, das alles sauber war und blitzte. Legolas, Gimli und Jamilla warteten auf den Besuch. Da, endlich, sahen sie die Pferde und Kutsche durch das Schlosstor kommen. Aragorn half seiner Schwangeren Frau aus der Kutsche und diese lief freudestrahlend auf Jamilla zu. Bei den Männern ging die Begrüßung ruhiger zu. Die Hobbits sahen sich staunend um.  
  
Das Gepäck wurde in die Gemächer gebracht und die Pferde in den Stallungen untergestellt. Im Kaminzimmer begrüßte Thranduil die Gäste und wünschte sie herzlich willkommen. „Was gibt's neues?" fragte Sam neugierig. Jamilla lächelte und strich sich über den Bauch. Legolas sah zu seiner Verlobten und grinste seine Freunde an. Denen ging langsam ein Licht auf, nur Pippin hatte Probleme. Als er fragte, worum es hier eigentlich geht, stöhnte Aragorn auf und klatschte sich ins Gesicht. „Oh Herr Tuk!"fing Gandalf an. „Was soll nur aus dir werden?"Er zuckte die Schultern. Jetzt half Frodo auf die Sprünge. „Du weißt doch was Arwen ist, oder?"Pippin nickte und die anderen atmeten auf. Doch zu früh gefreut. „Eine Elbin, aber das ist Jamilla doch auch!"Gimli brüllte los. Er wischte sich die Tränen ab und klärte den verwirrten Hobbit auf. „Ach so, warum sagt ihr denn das nicht gleich? Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"sagte er dann und bekam von Gandalf dann doch noch eine Kopfnuss. Pippin rieb sich den Schädel und grummelte beleidigt vor sich hin. Der Zauberer lächelte den kleinen Mann versöhnlich zu und der nahm es an.  
  
An einem Nachmittag, saßen Arwen und Jamilla im Kaminzimmer und unterhielten sich. Arwen hatte Jamilla erzählt, dass sie ihren Sohn, Eldarion nennen wollen. Die Heiler haben spüren können das es ein junge wird. „Da müssen wir uns noch gedulden!" sagte Jamilla. „Mir kommt das alles wie ein Traum vor. Vor kurzem war ich noch, ein einfaches Mädchen vom Lande und jetzt soll ich Mutter, Ehefrau und Königin werden. Es ist so... ich weiß nicht... mir fehlen da einfach die Worte! Demnächst muss ich mich entscheiden, ob ich die Unsterblichkeit wähle oder nicht!" Arwen sah sie erschrocken an. Jamilla beruhigte sie. „Sei unbesorgt, ich habe meine Wahl für mich schon getroffen. Natürlich wähle ich die Unsterblichkeit, aber versteh, ich bin so jung, eigentlich noch ein Kind in den Augen der Elben und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie das ist, solange zu Leben!" Die Königin nickte und ihr traten Tränen in die Augen. Bald würde ihr geliebter Mann diese Welt verlassen und sie müsste noch lange Jahre unter den schwindenden Bäumen umherwandeln. So hatte ihr Vater Elrond es prophezeit. Heute war er in den unsterblichen Landen. Sie könnte sich vorstellen, das Thranduil, wenn er seinen Titel abgegeben hat, auch über das Meer fahren wird. Bestimmt würde Legolas etwas dagegen haben und seinen Vater nicht ziehen lassen wollen.  
  
Mitte Nenîmé (Februar), spät nachts, eine Woche vor der Hochzeit, krachte es seltsam im Wald. Die Bäume fielen von selbst um und es regnete so als würde die Welt untergehen. Aber nach ein paar Minuten war alles wieder vorüber. Die Wachen konnten nichts entdecken und waren, wie der Prinz ratlos. Am Tage darauf, kamen die Herrschaften aus Lorien an und berichteten, das eine geflügelte, schwarze Gestalt über sie hinweg geflogen war, als sie vor den Grenzen Düsterwalds, in der Dunkelheit rasteten. „Macht euch keine Sorgen. Solange ich nichts Schreckliches spüre, wird, so hoffe ich nichts geschehen!" sagte Galadriel zu Legolas. Er ließ sich besänftigen und gesellte sich zu Aragorn ins Kaminzimmer. Ihnen wurde langweilig, und so schlug der König von Gondor vor, einen Trainingskampf mit den Schwertern zu machen. Legolas gefiel der Vorschlag und so machten sie sich auf, zum Trainingsplatz.  
  
Dort schoss gerade Haldir ein paar Pfeile, hörte aber auf um den beiden zuzusehen. Er machte sich einen Spaß daraus, Aragorn anzufeuern mit solchen Kommentaren. „Diesen Schwächling von Elb, würden Selbst die Halblinge besiegen!"Das stachelte Legolas noch mehr an und brachte ein wenig Härte in den Kampf. Arwen, Galadriel und Jamilla waren im Garten spazieren, als sie Schwertgeklirre hörten. Sofort sahen sie nach, was los war. Die Kämpfenden hatten schon mehrere Zuschauer. Gandalf, Gimli und die Hobbits schauten interessiert zu. Jamilla staunte, wie grazil sich Legolas bei dem Kampf bewegte und Aragorns Schwert auswich oder ihn blockte. Unverdrossen versuchte dieser, die Kunstschwerter aus Legolas Händen zu entwenden. Doch der Elb war einfach zu stark und der Mensch gab auf. Verschwitzt reichten sie sich die Hände. „Was bist du nur für eine Niete!"ulkte Arwen. „Jamilla könntest du nicht auf Legolas verzichten und ihn mir überlassen?" ärgerte Arwen ihren Mann. „Niemals, gebe ich diesen Superelb her! Er ist allein mein Eigentum!"grinste Jamilla und zog den Prinzen zu sich. „Haben wir da nicht auch ein Wörtchen mitzureden?"fragten beide im Chor. Lachend begaben sich alle ins Schloss um sich für das anstehende Abendbrot fertig zu machen.  
  
Am Abend vor der Hochzeit, war Jamilla so aufgeregt, dass sie nachts öfters auf die Toilette musste und kaum ruhen konnte. Legolas stattdessen schlief tief und fest. Ihre Nerven hielten das nicht mehr aus und sie weckte ihren zukünftigen Ehemann. Verschlafen blickte er sie an. „Melamin (Liebste) was ist?"Sie berichtete ihm ihr Leid. Er lachte leise und nahm sie in die Arme. Einen Augenblick war es still, doch dann vernahm sie seine flüsternde Stimme, die so sanft und melodisch ein Lied sang, welches sie sehr gut kannte.  
  
„Wolkenmeer Umbriel Meer der Fülle. Vriel. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Liebesgeflüster der Liebenden. Unsterblichkeit der Elben die, die Zeiten erleben. Alles verrinnt und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Großes Wellenmeer. Io. Valar und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Wunderbar zu erzählen, die weiten Wege. Die Zeit verstreicht. Der Sternenschein am Himmelszelt. Lachende Kinder. Goldne Augen. Oh Wunder. Wundervoll anzusehen. Staunen. Fröhlichkeit. Das Wolkenmeer. Sternenschein. Umbriel. Meer der Fülle. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Io Valar. Leuchten hell. Irgendwann die Einsamkeit vergeht. Es ist die Liebe. Tränen verrinnen. Hoffnung kommt auf. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen. Ein Weg ohne Wiederkehr? Immergrün der Rosengarten. Herrlicher Duft. Viele glückliche Gesichter. Angst vergeht. Elben kommen zu dir. Vögel zwitschern ihr Lied. Die Bäume hören zu und träumen vom Wellenmeer. Io. Valar. Und wir gehen zu den Sternen."  
  
Als er geendet hatte, war Jamilla eingeschlafen. Legolas beobachtete sie eine Weile. Sie sah so zerbrechlich aus und sie brauchte jemanden der sie beschützte. Er wollte dieser jemand sein und war froh das sie ihn liebte.  
  
Er war da. Ihr Hochzeitstag. In aller Früh wurde Legolas von Arwen, Galadriel und einer Kammerzofe aus seinen Gemächern gescheucht. Er sollte sich bei Aragorn umziehen und mit ihm irgendwas unternehmen bis zur Trauung. Derweil bei Jamilla. Sie zog das Kleid an, als es plötzlich „Ratsch!"machte. Panisch bemerkte sie, dass sie schon etwas wegen der Schwangerschaft zugenommen und ihr Kleid jetzt einen Riss hatte. Die Kammerzofe eilte sofort zur Schneiderin. Die musste Jamilla beruhigen. Sie machte sich vorwürfe, weil sie der nicht gesagt hatte, das sie guter Hoffnung war. „Herrin, das ist nicht so schlimm! In zwei Stunden bin ich fertig!"„Legolas wird sich gedulden müssen. Ohne dich kann er gar nicht anfangen!"sagte Arwen und die Schneiderin stimmte der Königin zu. Dann machte sie sich an die Arbeit. Jamilla seufzte und legte ihren Kopf auf die Hände. Arwen tätschelte sie begann Jamillas Haar herzurichten. Galadriel ging wieder, um sich selbst anzukleiden und traf im Gang auf Aragorn und Legolas. „Ist etwas mit Jamillas Kleid? Die Schneiderin sah so hektisch aus!"„Es muss eine kleine Änderung vorgenommen werden, sonst nichts! Sie wird rechtzeitig fertig werden!"antwortete die Hohe Frau und wollte in ihr Gemach gehen als sie etwas bemerkte. „Warum seit ihr eigentlich hier? Ihr solltet doch bis zur Hochzeit, abstand von eurer Verlobten halten! Bitte Aragorn, geht woanders hin. Wenn Jamilla deine Stimme hier hört Legolas, wird sie noch durchdrehen!"erklärte Galadriel und kehrte in ihr Gemach ein. Aragorn tat, wie ihm befohlen und die zwei gingen ins Kaminzimmer, wo ihre Freunde saßen. Gimli, Gandalf und Celeborn spielten gerade das Kartenspiel Trumpf. Gimli fragte die beiden ob sie mitspielen wollen und da es sowieso noch etwas dauerte, sagten sie gerne zu.  
  
Zwei Stunden später, kam Thranduil und verkündete das es los ginge. Legolas, Aragorn und Gimli warteten vor der Halle auf die Braut und Arwen. Der König und die Königin von Gondor waren die Trauzeugen. Nach zehn Minuten, war Jamilla noch nicht aufgetaucht und ihr Verlobter, wurde nun nervös. „Es scheint so, als wäre das junge Fräulein, doch noch zur Vernunft gekommen und das Weite gesucht hat!"neckte Aragorn ihn, da man Legolas die Spannung ansehen konnte. „Ich hatte ohnehin schon die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich ein Weib für diesen dämlichen Elben findet!"stieg Gimli mit ein. „Es wäre denkbar, so aufgeregt und angespannt sie die letzten Tage war. Schlafprobleme hatte sie auch!" erzählte Legolas und wirkte bekümmert. „Legolas, das sollte eigentlich nur ein Scherz sein!" sagte Aragorn. Der Prinz wollte etwas erwidern, als Gimli ihn antippte und hinter ihn deutete. Sie sah umwerfend aus. Legolas musterte sie von unten bis Oben. Die blaue Seide fiel glatt bis zum Boden und umschmeichelte ihre Figur. Der Silberne Gürtel, hatte Verzierungen darauf und die Ärmel des Kleides waren Trompetenförmig. In ihr Haar, hatte man Bänder mit eingeflochten und es verzwirbelt hochgesteckt. Jamilla starrte aber genauso ihn an. Er trug ein blaues Hemd, ebenfalls aus reinster Seide und eine Silberne Hose. Dazu einen Silbernen Umhang. „Du bist wunderschön!"flüsterte er ihr zu, als sie in die festlichgeschmückte Halle betraten. Die Menge erhob sich. Der Elb der sie traute, nahm ihre Hände und sagte den Schwur den Legolas und Jamilla aufsagen sollten.  
  
„Komm nimm mich in die Arme, lass uns aneinander halten. Dein Leid und dein Schmerz ist auch der meine. Mein Glück – das deine! Wenn eines Tages, des Lebens müde, dein Herz verstummt, dann soll auch das meine für immer Schweigen!"  
  
Danach tauschten sie die Ringe aus Silber und durften sich, zum Zeichen ihrer Liebe küssen. Thranduil stand auf und verkündete den Gästen, das heute Legolas zum neuen König gekrönt wird. Das war eine Überraschung für die Elben und sahen der Zeremonie gerührt zu. Ein Diener brachte die Kronen auf einem Tablett und Thranduil nahm sie ihm ab. Legolas legte seine Hand auf sein Herz und schwor.  
  
„Für mein Volk, für mein Reich. Ich lebe für sie und kämpfe bis ich für das Land sterbe!"  
  
Dann setzte sein Vater ihm die Krone auf und nahm die andere, kleinere Krone für Jamilla. Sie musste ebenfalls diesen Schwur aufsagen und bekam dann von Thranduil das Schmuckstück aufgesetzt. Ein Diener klopfte mit dem Stab und sagte. „Erhebet euch. Erhebet euch und ehrt den neuen König Legolas und die Königin Jamilla!"Das Volk tat es und bejubelte die beiden lautstark. Thranduil wurde von Legolas umarmt und vor Freude weinte sein Vater. 


End file.
